Zeta Vortex: Black Angel's Heart
by LA Knight
Summary: A once angel now demonic being, Ravyn must trick Lucifer to escape his clutches. In so doing, she meets Lucifer's second son, Darkness. Account of how she outwits the devil and lives her preternatural life. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics
1. screwed over chap, real bad and no plot ...

Lucifer's Succubus

I gaze out into the darkness of night, Waiting for the girl's return.

I want her, that is clear. This little demon I will not spurn.

She will beg at my feet Like the slave she should be.

Her obedience is required, As she services me.

I'll keep her awhile, For her beauty's in the night.

She'd better do as I say, And lie still without a fight.

If she struggles I'll hurt her, And she knows it to be true.

A broken wing she had once, Black as one dark bruise.

It will be savage, As I use her when she returns.

I hear her now, her footfalls… Dark velvet on withered ferns.

She is slender, luscious, And deadly, dark, fierce.

I watch her blade-like nails, If not cautious I shall be pierced.

I desire her, I need her. She reads my thoughts in my eyes.

But Before she can protest, On her back she lies.

She is sweet, evil, Her lips cold and soft

I hit her, her blood runs And I feast as I ought.

Her heart beats so fiercely! I must have all this sweetened blood!

I need her, can't she see that? This nectar's far too good

For me to ever stop my drinking Even if she dies!

I'll want it, so badly… In graves my demon girls will lie.

My lips against hers are hard, her blood sweet on my lips.

My fingers leave midnight bruises, As my mouth takes mighty sips.

Her body is soft beneath me, And my teeth bite hard and sharp.

Her blood is like a fresh damned soul Her screams the music from a harp.

I realize now she is screaming, As I slowly drain her dry.

I must take her blood and body, I must make her completely mine.

Lifting her up and flattening her wings Then laying her back on the stones,

I slam my her head back onto the tiles

Practically shattering the bones. She stares into my eyes

As my claws bite into her skin. It draws sweet blood to drink…

Oh, what a glorious sin. My mouth settles over her wrist

Her scream is loud and shrill. I tear into soft, pale flesh…

As I begin to feast to kill I rip away skin

as I yank back my head. Her screams are delicious.

I am _so_ well fed I'm savage and hateful,

Feasting on blood So sweet, so enticing…

This one is too good. Her breasts are full,

Pressed hard against me. Her hips and ribs

So thin, sickly But I want her,

So obvious… Her blood is intoxicating…

I'm almost oblivious To the smile on her lips To the thrust of her hips 

To her furtive, small sips To her painful, sharp nips She's mine, I have her.

She is mine now, I can tell. She wants to drink, to feed As we descend into hell.

"Demon, seductress!" I cry out in pleasure.

She's sucking greedily My blood in great measure.

Her nails bite into me, Her fangs pierce my lips.

Her body pushes closer As she thrusts with her hips.

She is mine now, I realize Her rebellion long dead. I lift her, throw her

Onto my bed, Covering and taking Kissing and making

Passion and hatred wrapped in lust, As I seduce the Succubus


	2. Ravyn and the Priest

Succubus

From the point of view of a priest-

            A slender figure twirls in the air, leaving behind a trail of cold, black fire. Ice forms all around the thin design of embers. A flash of silver is seen, stars dotting violet black wings. What is this creature? A demoness? 

I gaze longer, watching raven hair float on the wind. She lowers her arms and slows, revealing a young teenage girl as she halts her flitting steps. She… no, it stares at me, piercing green cat-eyes watching me, her full, luscious mouth curving invitingly into a cold, cruel smile. 

She is swathed in black, a silk gown clinging to her torso and shapely legs, falling around little feet shod in raven velvet. She beckons me closer, a small flick of her thin, pale wrist. 

The thoughts evoked from my mind in her presence hardly befit a married priest. 

Her wings are of black gossamer with splashes of violet and waves of indigo, her skin and lips satin soft. She kisses me, before I can protest, but I do not care, it is so wonderful. 

"Who…" I whisper, and cry out in pain as she stabs her blade-like nails into my belly and chest. I begin falling as my knees buckle, and she catches me in frail, midnight clad arms like steal. 

Her full lips press against my ear as she whispers, "I have pierced your stomach and both your lungs. Soon you will be drowning in blood, your own… God be my witness, I kill you to pardon you from intense pain when others of my kind find your wife and children. Damn me if you like, but your final resting place, the Heavenly Kingdom, is most assured, I promise you." 

I feel something cold bubbling in the back of my throat, and she kisses me again, open-mouthed but all that passes into her is my blood. Her already red lips become stained with it, her pale cheeks smeared pink with it, and ruby droplets run down her throat and catch on the collar of her dress. 

Her eyes are black with red fire, devil's flame, and the horror with which they fill me demands I clasp my hands on her arms, hard enough to bruise.

(Ravyn's POV) 

Damn, he has bruised me. Lucifer shall surely notice, and hurt me worse. Even as these dark thoughts pass through my mind, I feel the ecstasy as the naïve priest dies, his heart stuttering as I drain his life's blood. 

My mind is in danger of shattering, but to do so would mean death, either through letting his suck me down with it into eternal sleep, or Satan would destroy me since I would be of no use to him. 

The little human's nectar is chilling, and I drop him to the flagstones, my heart thundering with the after effects of the kill. My lips are stained, and Satan is calling me. How I hated my creator, the one who stole me from God as a little Angel of Death. 

He'll want my blood, and possibly to vent his frustrations on me by hitting me again. I won't stand for it now, as I am somewhat prepared. I notice the corpse staring into space, and I close his eyes, kissing his bloody mouth in a gesture of farewell.

Lucifer's Fell Blow

            "Where in the name of all of Hell have you been, you way-ward witch? Did you miss me?"


	3. Lucifer's Fell Blow

Chapter Two: Lucifer's Fell Blow

            "Where in the name of all of Hell have you been, you way-ward witch? Did you miss me?" His hands slide over me, slipping his arms around my slender waist. I try to wiggle away, but he crushes me to him. His thin, steel-band-like arms crush me, and he nuzzled the back of my neck. I elbowed him in the ribs.

            "Jerk! Back up or back off, Alexander!" Pushing the forever-teenage Neanderthal away, I whirl to face him and his sister, Delia. "Hey, Delia, what's up?" The little She-Devil hugs me, and I smile and hug her back. Her obviously jealous brother scowls at me. He is jealous of his grandfather, I can tell. He is jealous, and wants his grandfather's woman! How shocking… as if!

            I say his grandfather for I am Satan's woman, not Damien's, Alexander's father. And, I hate it to the extreme. Simply because I hate Lucifer's foul moods and swift mood swings. Which, if I am judging the cracks in the glass correctly, he is about to have… I am so in for it.

"RAVYN!" A roar slices through the dark palace. Even I know to tremble. Alexander disappears, and Delia sits near my feet. I lower myself to a sitting position on my midnight silk cushions. I am almost afraid to speak, but open my mouth and manage to murmur, "Yes, my Lord?" And there he is.

Blond spikes arch upwards and sideways and down all around his pale countenance. His ice blue eyes glitter dangerously, and his lips, his perfect lips, form themselves into a seductive pout. He smiles, revealing fangs, and he stretches his wings to their full span. He beckons me to him, and shoos Delia out of the room. This form is the only thing he does to please me, as I cannot stand his red body, his black talons and horns, his emerald eyes… Reading my thoughts, he shifts into Darkness, lord of Hell… the devil.

"Excited?"

"My heart's all a flutter." I mutter sarcastically. He smiles, laughs, and slaps me. 

"Show some respect, you little demon! Or that poem might come true." He smiles malevolently. I stare up at him from my prostrate position on the floor, trapped underneath the foot pressing into my stomach. I remember the poem… he wants me to recite his favorite part. I shake my head, and the foot presses into my stomach so hard it brings tears to my eyes.

"You desire me, you want me. I read your thoughts in your eyes." He smiles, lifts his foot. Extending an arm, he pulls me to my feet. Pulling me to him, he smiles.

"You are beautiful, my delectable demonic darling." He kisses me softly, and breaks away. I open my mouth to speak, and he kisses me again, hard. His fangs pierce my bottom lip, and I hear a silent command of _love, drink, be merry, for soon you may die._ I am terrified of him. I hate him. I love him. I want him. I may be losing my mind.

I push him away and flee from him, listening to his bellow of rage: "RAVYN, come back!" No way in Hell.


	4. The Real Darkness

Chapter Three: The Real Darkness  
  
(a month later, Darkness' POV)  
  
I found her huddled up, exhausted and sleeping, near one of the unattended fires. Her wings were crumpled, the thin bones broken in several places. Her pale, white cheeks were flushed with fever, and her lips were parted slightly as she tried to take a breath. She was ill, and in serious pain. She was screwed if I didn't help her. I was, am, and probably always will be a softy for that beautiful face.  
  
I lifted her into my arms and carried her to my palace, all the while thinking of what I'd do with her. She belonged to my father, really, but my father had said that, if anyone found her, he'd give the finder whatever they wanted. I wanted something all right. I wanted her. She had haunted my dreams since I'd first laid eyes on her, and now she was in my arms. Now, she was in my power. And I didn't know what I'd do with her.  
  
Oh, of course, I knew what I wanted to do with her. I wanted to kiss her, touch her, take her. And yet, part of me was holding back. Part of me didn't want to do any of these things without her permission. I didn't know why, and didn't care. These inhibitions were making me angry.  
  
"Mmm..." she murmured against my chest, stirring. I whispered a spell to send her to sleep. I didn't want her repelled by my appearance, so like my father's. I knew how much she hated my father. Upon her awakening, I would make sure she didn't hate me.  
  
I watched her open her eyes, groggy. She was lying on a bed I'd conjured just for her, a four-poster of ebony and black steel, with black lace curtains and black satin sheets. She looked so... hot, just lying there, her scarlet gown in tatters, her chest rising and falling slowly, just awakening from slumber. I was suddenly overcome with need for her.  
  
"Where am I?" Her voice was no longer soft and sensual, but thin and breathy. She was sicker than I imagined.  
  
"You are in my palace."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the son of Satan."  
  
"Not Damien."  
  
"Darkness."  
  
"Your father's namesake."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you want?" I pondered the question. What did I want? To make her well again. But also, I wanted desperately to fuck her. My body was throbbing with need for the slender succubus lying so vulnerable to me. All I had to do was pin her to the bed, mesmerize her with my cat-like green eyes, and... but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not to Ravyn.  
  
"If you'll protect me from Lucifer and Damien, and that whelp Alexander..." I chuckled.  
  
"What will you give for this sanctuary I could provide?" I heard a tremor in her voice as she replied, "I don't have anything... you can sleep with me if you want to." At that, I pulled the curtain aside and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She didn't have the strength to move away from me, but her gorgeous eyes went wide with sudden fear.  
  
"I am Darkness. The beast of my father to my brother's... demon." Her eyes cleared. "Do not move." I bent my head and kissed her petal-soft lips with mine, and she did not try to get away. She even kissed me back. 


End file.
